


Les grandes vacances

by TataLele



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLele/pseuds/TataLele
Summary: Lance avait invité Shiro chez lui à Cuba, mais la chaleur les empêchait de sortir dehors. De plus, la période estivale avait commencé et de nombreux touristes étaient venus profiter de l'île. La période des grandes vacances était toujours très animée, mais aussi épuisante.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Les grandes vacances

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je me suis inspirée du thème des grandes vacances pour ce one shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (je sais qu'il est court mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à finir les os que je commence).   
> La bise !

Les paladins de Voltron continuaient de se reposer tranquillement après avoir sauvé différentes galaxies et les univers parallèles (parce que bordel de merde, ils le méritent). Il faisait une chaleur écrasante cet été. Lance avait invité Shiro chez lui à Cuba, mais la chaleur les empêchait de sortir dehors. De plus, la période estivale avait commencé et de nombreux touristes étaient venus profiter de l'île. La période des grandes vacances était toujours très animée, mais aussi épuisante. Lance avait donc dit à Shiro qu’ils sortiraient ce soir pour profiter de la plage. En plus, Lance connaissait un coin où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Vers 22 h, ils sortirent d’abord ils s'achetèrent des glaces puis ils arrivèrent au spot dont Lance avait parlé. La lune se reflétait dans l’eau, le bruit des vagues sur le sable… Tout était parfait. Cela ne faisait qu’accentuer la beauté (évidente, majestueuse, parfaite) de Lance aux yeux de Shiro. Ils partagèrent un tendre regard.

  * Je t’aime. Chuchota Shiro d’un ton doux
  * Je t’aime aussi. Répondit Lance



Ils scellèrent leur amour d’un langoureux baisé sous le clair de Lune, sur une plage magnifique, avec le fond du bruit des vagues.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous invite si vous le souhaitez à laisser un commentaire. Les commentaires constructifs sont la bienvenue, on est la aussi pour progresser !


End file.
